Bleach: Death 101
by SkagthePrinceofHell
Summary: 200 years in the future Soul Society has since established a Living World squad called Squad 101 in response to mankind's expansion into space. Squad 101 is charged with better organizing and maintaining order and peace in the Living World. These are the tales of a new generation of Reapers and special beings that were brought into these events by the sword of fate.


Chapter 1: As One Story Closes

* * *

_Ichigo stood in front of two giant white doors that towered at least a hundred feet high. _

_He was standing just outside the Soul Kings throne room and was about to __engage Yhwach Bach who had gotten here before hand. _

_Ichigo had left his friends behind to fight off the Wandenrich members Yhwach had left to keep them busy __while he went to fight Yhwach and end this war. _

_Having just left Uryu behind to fight off __Haschwalth__ Ichigo was now the only one who could stop Yhwach from doing __whatever it was he was planning. _

_Yes, Ichigo still had no idea what Yhwach was after._

_Uryu said it had something to do with the Soul King but that was all he could get out of Yhwach while in his ranks._

_So what was Yhwach after Ichigo wondered._

_Was it the Soul Kings life, his power, Soul Society itself? _

_Well whatever it was __Ichigo knew it could be nothing good._

_Breathing in deeply to settle his mind and wipe away all distractions from his mind Ichigo unsheathed both his swords and gripped them tightly. _

_Both of the swords blades __were jet black; however the one in his right hand was in the shape of a khyber knife with no guard. _

_This blade is relatively large and as long as h__is forearm._

_The blade __itself has a grip that runs from the base to the middle of the blade. _

_The actual hilt of the sword is hollowed out from end to the middle as if something could be put into __it. _

_The sword in his left hand was much smaller in comparison. _

_It had the appearance of a __wakizashi but with a handle guard similar to a combat knifes. _

_The left swords __hilt is also hollowed out with a connecter inside that looks like it could fit into the right swords hollowed out hilt and it can for Ichigo with swift movements had combined __the swords into one._

_With his two sided sword in hand Ichigo took one last breath and opened the doors with relative ease._

_Ichigo entered the room to be assaulted by blinding white light._

_ He blinked his eyes in rapid succession, giving them a few moments to adjust to the light. _

_After __adjusting to the light Ichigo saw the entire room was white save for himself and his black attire. _

_There was nothing really special about the room at all, which in itself __was what was special. _

_No deistic features to speak of or features at all. _

_The room was bare and didn't even have widows to let in this light. _

_All of this blinding light __contained within the room was all coming from a single source, a small ball of light floating harmlessly in the center of the room. _

_Ichigo didn't know what to make of it._

_He thought Yhwach would have been here already to confront the Soul King._

_On that note where is the Soul King._

_Zero Squads Captain, __Ichibei Hyōsube__ said the Soul King was at the very top of the palace and his throne room would be the only room up there._

_Ichigo knew that his __sense of direction wasn't at the level of Kenpachi's or Yachiru's that he could get himself lost with directions like those. _

_So he came to the only conclusion that seemed __logical at that moment. _

_"Are you… the Soul King?" __Ichigo called out to the ball of light._

_It is true that the Soul King is not exactly human but, to be a ball of light?_

_ "Where's __Yhwach?! He's after you and I was sent here to-" "Yes Ichigo Kurosaki I am the Soul King and do not worry, Yhwach Bach has done nothing to me yet." Ichigo's words __were cut off by a voice he heard in his mind._

_It was not the voice of Old man Zangetsu, nor was it his Hollow or Muramasa. _

_No this voice was to gentle to be any of __theirs. _

_It had a motherly tone to it, in fact this particular tone and voice was one he thought he would never hear again. _

_"Mo-" "No Ichigo Kurosaki, I am not your __mother." The Soul King cut him off again _

_"I know that the voice I am using to speak with you right now is shocking to say the least but I will explain that to you later."_

_The Soul Kings voice became more firm as he continued "Yhwach Bach is in this room, actually he is right in front of you Ichigo and all though he has not harmed me _

_yet he will soon. This is something you know you must prevent." _

_Ichigo snapped out of it when he heard what the Soul King was saying. _

_He was still a little shaky so by the Soul Kings voice so __he took a moment to breath and focus his thoughts. _

_"Soul King what do you mean Yhwach is-" "The light that I emit is how I interact with the world" _

_Ichigo was cut __off again. He guessed the Soul King was not only telepathic but also a mind read so he decided not to question him anymore and just listen to what he had to say._

_ "I __am Ichigo and that would be appreciated." He was right. _

_"Now as I was saying the light I emit is how I interact with the world. When this light touches a person it __allows me to speak with them putting the person in a sort of trance and allowing me to manipulate what that person can perceive to a certain extent. Right now I am __speaking with both you and Yhwach separately, trying to stall him until you arrived but if it could be helped I was also trying to convince him to stop this foolish war."_

_The Soul Kings voice became solemn "Even after all the damage that Yhwach Bach and his Wandenrich have done to Soul Society and the balance between the realms I still _

_wish to resolve this conflict peacefully, however naïve that wish maybe. They are still souls and I wish to save them." _

_His tone of voice then began to grow irritated. __"But that man Yhwach refused to listen to reason saying 'There is no need to worry Soul King. Once I absorb you the power to bring balance between the realms of the_

_Living World and Soul Society will be mine. I will even bring peace back to Soul Society but under the name of the Invisible Empire where I rule uncontested.'"_

_"This is of __course unacceptable I cannot surrender my powers to a man such as Yhwach Bach, though that may not be something I will be able to decide. Soon my hold on both_

_of you will fade. This is due to how strong the two of you are and the fact that my first priority is to hold the tears between Soul Society and the Living World closed _

_before we are all ripped asunder." _

_Ichigo recalled what was happening outside. _

_The sky was black and garganta like tears of multiple sizes were popping up everywhere __pulling everything in. _

_He also recalled blue reiatsu like threads were beginning to sow them up. _

_So that was the Soul Kings doing. "Yes, you can see why I can't priorities __Yhwach Bach over the tears. Now, listen carefully Ichigo I will release you both soon so ready yourself. Aim your attack right below me for that is where Yhwach Bach __is. When I give you the signal, attack him." With a nod Ichigo prepared himself._

_Taking a stance he called forth one of Zangetsu's new techniques that he learned when he reforged Zangetsu in __Ōetsu Nimaiya's palaces _

_"Yoroi o Hikisaku (Tearing __Armor)" _

_Ichigo's reiatsu flared and began to wrap around him like cloth. As it continued to wrap around him it took on a form similar to Ichigo's Fullbringer, even __cladding his sword in the reiatsu. _

_This technique not only protects Ichigo but would lunge and attack at anything that got too close to him, gnawing and tearing it too __piece. _

_With the Yoroi o Hikisaku completed Ichigo readied to shunpo in front of Yhwach and attack with his Getsuga. _

_All he needed to do was wait for the-"Now Ichigo Kurosaki!" _

_The __Soul King called out and in an instant Ichigo saw that Yhwach was right below the Soul King with his front facing the Soul King and his back exposed to him. _

_Wasting __no time, Ichigo shunpoed to Yhwach's left swing his sword across in a diagonal arc while screaming. "Getsuga Tensho!" _

_With a roar a mass of reiatsu flew out of Ichigo's blade __consuming Yhwach and the entire right side of the room with it, however__"Did you think that would be enough, Ichigo Kurosaki?" _

_From the depths of Ichigo's Getsuga __a deep and imposing voice could be heard. _

_From the center of the Getsuga a sword appeared and with a single swipe it parted the Getsuga in two leaving Yhwach __completely unharmed. _

_Yhwach then lunged at Ichigo aiming for his neck only to have the blade caught by Ichigo's Yoroi o Hikisaku that began to crawl up Yhwach's __sword wanting to attack the man himself._

_Yhwach backed off with a piece of Yoroi o Hikisaku wrapped around his arm still trying to kill him. _

_"There's no point in backing __off, Yhwach. Once you touch this armor even if you get away from the main body a piece of it will still try to kill you." Ichigo plainly stated but Yhwach was still calm __even with the mass of reiatsu crawling up and eating away at his arm._

_"I must admit this new technique of yours fits your personality quite nicely." Bring his arm with __the piece of Yoroi o Hikisaku on it Yhwach view its advancement up his arm "Someone who wishes to protect everyone around him without so much as a care for his own well being. The __combination of your Quince, Hollow and Shinigami powers gave birth to this amazing technique and yet this barely scrathes the surface of your power. It was wise to label you a threat, however…" _

_The piece of __Yoroi o Hikisaku stopped its advance up Yhwach's arm and began to regress towards his sword. _

_"Even if I called you a threat I still was able to make it as far as the __Soul Kings throne room and my goal is within my sight." Yhwach turned his gaze from his arm that now was glowing blue to the Soul King "So perhaps you weren't __that much of a threat after all." _

_With that said the glow on Yhwach's arm over took the piece of Ichigo's Yoroi o Hikisaku and with a blue flash it was gone. _

_"I am sure __Uryu has told you what my letter and ability is, am I correct to assume this Ichigo?" _

_"Yeah, Uryu said that your ability was A for Assimilation. It's supposed to be an even more advanced form of the Quince ability to __subjugate reishi. You can steal the very reiatsu of a person and make it your own." _

_"Correct Ichigo but that is not all is it? " _

_"Yeah, he also told me you were the __reason why our mothers died." Yhwach smirked at Ichigo's words _

_"So he asked if I could get an attack in for him." In an instant Ichigo was at Yhwach's back __swing his sword towards Yhwach's body _

_"This one's for Uryu you bastard! Getsuga Tensho!" And again Ichigo's Getsuga consumed Yhwach but this time Ichigo caught __him off guard by the fraction of a second and Yhwach was sent flying into the wall that was promptly destroyed as the Getsuga and Yhwach steamrolled right on through __it._

_The Getsuga stopped mid air high above the sky of the Soul Palace._

_ A blue light began to glow from inside it the Getsuga. _

_Ichigo looked on from the threshold of the __hole he made. _

_He saw the same thing that happened to the piece of his armor that was on Yhwach's arm. "He's absorbing my Getsuga." "That is correct Ichigo."_

_Zangetsus materialized to Ichigo's left "I know you wanted to overpower him Ichigo but you might want to go about this more tactically." _

_"Screw that! King just let me __take the reins!" Ichigo's hollow, Hichigo materialized to Ichigo's left _

_"If overpowering him is all you want to do then let's just hollowfie, go bankai and show that bitch __who's top dog around here!" _

_"Hichigo, the old man's right. You saw what he did to my Getsuga. We can't just go at him with raw power we need to think tactically. But __you are right about one thing." __With his right hand Ichigo called forth his mask _

_"If I want to win I need to attack him with everything I got. You got that Muramasa?" _

_"Of course Ichigo" With that Muramasa materialized at Ichigo's back _

_"You haven't been training to use my powers for nothing were you?" _

_"Of course not, now then let __get to work ending this war shall we." _

_The avatars of Ichigo's powers all nodded in agreement and called forth their weapons _

_"Destroy Zangetsu!" The old man and the __pale boy said in unison calling forth their respective swords _

_"Whisper, Muramasa." The thin looking man said as a newly reforged Muramasa appeared in his hand. _

_It __was similar to its original form, a simple katana with purple hilt wrapping but the guard changed to that of Ichigo's old bankai and a chain now fell from the hilt as well._

* * *

A low grumbling sound started "Shh, quite tummy just wait a little longer." A girls voice could be heard from somewhere.

* * *

"_All right then, old man Zangetsu, Hichigo, Muramasa lets end this" From high above in the dark moonless sky Yhwach Bach looked down upon Ichigo and the avatars __of his powers_

"_So, this is how you wish to end things Ichigo Kurosaki, well that's fine with me." Yhwach thruster his sword out ward, at the same time Ichigo did the same. _

_"Let us __end this here and know Ichigo!"_

* * *

The low grumbling became louder

* * *

_In unison both declared "Vollständig! / Bankai!" _

_With a flash both of their bodies were consumed by the glow of their reiatsu. _

_They began to admit a level of power that caused the air itself to electrify with intensity._

_The top of the palace began to crumble under the weight of the two beings reiatsu. _

_On the ground the fighting Shinigami and Quince all stopped to look up into the sky._

_Two lights began to shine like moons in the black sky. One of a black so dark it made the sky look lighter in comparison. _

_The other was of the purest snow white and __could only be compared as such. _

_The weaker of the Shinigami and Quinces all fell to their knees at the weight of the reiatsu both lights emitted. _

_Even the strongest __amongst both groups could fell the weight power the lights possessed and the desire it held to crush them. _

_As the two lights began to die down two shadows could be __seen. _

_The forms of empowered beings that were close to god like presents were about to emerge and clash in an epic final confrontation!_

* * *

"So could you stop grumbling for two seconds and just let me see their new forms before I feed you!" A girl said to her stomach which made a very audible growl in response as if to

say "No! Now feed me!"

"Fine! I'll feed you! Just shut up and let me finish this next page okay!"

"NOW!"

"Wah, did you just talk!? Or am I just hallucinating from the lack of-"

"NOW!"

"Ahhhh, Yes ma'am!"

The girl jumped of her bunk and a b-line towards the kitchen leaving behind her copy of the final volume of Bleach on her bed.

The girl, all though mad at her stomach for not letting her finish the chapter could not blame it for being hungry.

After all she had been neglecting to feed it or even sleep for a whole three days now to read the entirety of the Bleach series from start to finish.

She figured she already knew how the fight would end do to learning about in the Soul Reaper Academy but she still wanted to at least see the actual fight.

Yes, this girl, the one who is a slave to her stomach at the moment is a Soul Reaper and not just any ordinary one either.

She is 20th seat Francesca Caliguire of the just recently (in Soul Society terms) formed Squad 101.

A Living World based squad that works to better maintain the balance of souls between Soul Society and the Living World so as not to have a repeat of what happened with Yhwach Bach and his Wandenrich.

But that is a story for another day.

No this is the tale of a new generation of Reapers.

So please enjoy as this new tale of swords and Reapers unfolds.

* * *

AN: This Bleach fanfiction will be a little complicated to understand, continuity wise at least. You see it is a fanfiction of a Bleach fanfiction called 'Hogyoku ex Machina' (It's good in my opinion read it if you want cause it's completed and these chapter updates will vary) so that's why Muramasa is there and why there is going to be some discrepancies with some events and yes they are major but will be fun to read non the less (I hope). This is also going to be somewhat of a crossover and you will see that in the next chapter but until then here's the youtube channl and video that inspired this fanfic: tekking101 Zanpaktou Contest Results! Thanks for reading and review this if you want. I am new at this and all.


End file.
